


Desire

by shupadoop



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, First Time, Idiots in Love, Lemon, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shupadoop/pseuds/shupadoop
Summary: Written for Inukag week 2020. Prompt: Desire
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 15





	Desire

“Oh, Kagome. Oh, ooooh. Yeah, right there.”

“Oh, Inuyasha. Don’t stop. Oooooooh.”

He woke up embarrassed, sweating, and painfully aroused.

“Fuck.”

Dreams like these had plagued him for the last several nights, but this was by far the most intense yet. He had no interest in touching himself; he considered it a waste of time. But the last dream he had left him so aroused he had no choice if he wanted the swelling to ever go down. And this dream was more exciting than the last.

“Fuck.”

He was in the same hut as his friends and would have to find some privacy quickly if he didn’t want to be even more embarrassed in the morning. He thought of the natural spring Kagome and Sango bathed in yesterday.

Maybe the hot water will move the blood around my body and this will pass.  
He moved carefully out of the the hut and then briskly off to the steamy water.

“Inuyasha. Inuyasha…. Inuyasha!”

“Ooooh, Kagome, keep going.”

She woke up embarrassed, sweaty, and painfully aroused.

“Oh no…”

She had been plagued by these dreams for the last several days. She was terrified she might be moaning in her sleep. How would she explain that one?

Ugh, it aches. How do I quell this feeling?  
She thought of the spring she and Sango bathed in yesterday.

I’ll go there. Maybe the hot water will calm me down so I can get back to sleep. It’s in a big clearing and it’s a full moon, so it should be pretty bright. I’ll take extra arrows just in case…  
She grabbed her weapons, made sure the jewel shards were safely tied around her neck, and wandered toward the spring.

Inuyasha found the large rock formation he’d been looking for that marked the shallow part of the spring. It was a T-shaped form that jutted out nearly 2 metres into the water. He went to the right of the structure, disrobed, and tucked his belongings into a small inlet in the rocks before getting in the water. All traces of him were perfectly hidden from the path Kagome now walked. Shortly, she found the structure marking the spring and went to the left. She too disrobed, tucked her items in the side of the rock, and slipped into the warm water. They each tried to focus on anything other than their desire, but the warmth between their legs was screaming out to be touched, and eventually they both had to give in or suffer the torment of ignoring their carnal needs.

What would Inuyasha say if he knew? Nothing good, I’m sure. I can’t believe I’m doing this.  
She pulled the hand nervously playing with her hair down to her ache. She gently started to rub herself below the water and heaved a deep sigh of relief as the tension eased.

Would Kagome hate me if she knew I was thinking about her this way? I haven’t been able to think about anything else these past few days. Damn, I’m so caught up I swear I can smell her. I have to pull myself together, damn it!  
Pictures of Kagome teasing him played through his mind until he too gave in to his desired. He lowered a hand to rub his core,

“Oh, Inuyasha.”

“Oh, Kagome.”

“Inuyasha!”

“Kagome!”

“INUYASHA?!”

“KAGOME!?”

“EUGH!”

They pulled their hands off themselves in unison as they realized they were not alone.

He knows! What am I going to do?  
She’s here! How can I ever look at her again?  
When she had managed to swallow some of the redness in her cheeks, it struck Kagome that Inuyasha was making the same noises she was. Perhaps she wasn’t the only one with a crush. She carefully peered around the long end of the rock to face Inuyasha. He stared back at her, eyes wide.

“Couldn’t sleep either, huh?” she asked.

He thickly shook his head.

She wrapped her arms over her breasts and moved toward him. She reddened when she saw his still massive erection poking out from the water, but she continued moving forward, staring fixedly on the proof of Inuyasha’s desire.

He followed her gaze and hurriedly sank to gain some coverage.

“Kagome, what are you doing?” He saw a determination he didn’t understand in her eyes. Had he been less self-conscious, he would have recognized it as lust.

She lowered herself to meet his gaze and instinctively parted her lips. Caught under her spell, Inuyasha’s lips parted as well and they leaned into each other, barely aware of what was happening, driven by the refuelled burning between their legs.

They kissed - tongues wandering through each other’s mouthes, desperate to explore the unknown. Yearning to know the until now unknowable. Their lips broke apart when Inuyasha was distracted by her overpowering scent. He suddenly picked her up by the waist and placed her on a flat stretch of rock. He took a deep breath with his head pressed between her thighs. Kagome squirmed; she had never been looked at so completely before - it was unnerving. But Inuyasha was too absorbed in her smell to notice. He pressed his face into her and gave her one long lick from bottom to top. An intense shiver travelled down her spine pulling every bit of inhibition she had as it passed. She had never felt this present. Time seemed to stop for them. The sound of the ripples was completely covered by the hot blood pounding in her ears.

Inuyasha’s tongue was more capable than she could have dreamed. He extended it fully into her and licked her in places she didn’t think anybody could possibly reach. His nose rested heavily against her sensitive bead. She rubbed herself into his face while he lapped at her insides. She squirmed - this time with pleasure - and produced a deep, throaty moan until she couldn’t stand the overwhelming sensations anymore.

“Ah, stop! I need to catch my breath.”

Inuyasha retracted his tongue sending one more shiver into Kagome before rinsing his face in the warm water.

“Your turn, then.”

She hopped down and motioned for him to take her place on the flat rock. He obeyed. With her fingers she drew little circles over his abdomen and inner thighs pulling a satiated sigh from him. She slowly put him into her mouth sucking timidly at first, then hungrily as she gained confidence from his louder and louder moans. She tugged and lapped until she felt a deep shudder within her mouth. She released him to let him rest on his own stomach, and used her tongue to lick him from bottom to top several times. The last time she pulled white ribbons and a loud groan out of him.

When he caught his breath he jumped off the rock to join her in the water once more and wash away the evidence of their lovemaking. They kissed once more exploring each other’s new tastes.

When the high cooled down dawning struck both of them.

“Say, Inuyasha, do you think Miroku and Sango noticed we’re gone? What could we tell them?”

“I don’t know. Miroku would probably assume it was something like this anyway.”

“Why don’t we tell them I sensed something, but it turned out to be a small-fry demon, so we didn’t bother waking them.”

“Makes sense to me.”

In fact, concerned for Kagome and Inuyasha’s safety the others had followed them at a safe distance, turning back only after they’d seen clear proof of Inuyasha and Kagome’s true feelings. But for the night at least, the new lovers could dream and scheme with no concern for the teasing they’d get tomorrow.


End file.
